


Down with the Sickness

by winters_girl17



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: After finding out that you have another kidney infection, Sebastian takes it upon himself to take care of you and your toddler.





	Down with the Sickness

         I’d been having some pain in my back and increased urges to pee. This wasn’t uncommon being seven months pregnant, but when I started seeing blood in my urine, it prompted me to go to the doctor. Once I left the doctor I went by the daycare and picked up Georgia, our toddler. When I arrived home, I completely forgot to stop off at the pharmacy for my prescription.

            _Me: Coming home soon?_

_Sebastian: Yeah, about an hour._

_Me: stop by the pharmacy and pick up my prescription? I forgot it. Might ought to pick us up some food too._

_Sebastian: Ok. What do you want to eat?_

           After telling my husband of 5 years that I didn’t care what we ate, I made sure Georgia was occupied and decided that maybe a hot bath would help. I peeped into her bedroom and smiled. She was playing with her Lego’s in the middle of the room. On one wall hung a copy of her birth certificate. _Georgeta Jean Stan_ it read and underneath it her little feet and hand prints. On another wall, hung a photo of the three of us as well as photos of her with both sets of grandparents.

           “Georgia, stay in here while mommy takes a bath, ok. Daddy will be home soon.” I said looking at the toddler.

                She nodded her head and I exited the room and made my way to our bedroom. Our bed sat on the opposite side of the room from the bathroom. Hanging above the bed was a large dream catcher. The night tables on either side of the bed had lamps and photos. Sebastian's had a double frame with a photo from our wedding and Georgia's ultrasound photo. On mine sat a recent photo of all three of us. The walls were painted the color of sand and various beachy themed paintings hung on the wall.

            After stripping, I made my way into the bathroom and ran the bathtub full of the hottest water I could stand. Slipping down into the hot water, a soft sigh escaped my lips when a soft kick came from the boy growing in my womb. I sunk down as far as I could to allow the hot water to seep into my back.

            “Babe.” A voice said gently shaking my shoulder. “Wake up.”

            “Mmmm. What?” I questioned slowly opening my eyes.

            “You fell asleep.” Sebastian said softly smiling. “Georgia wear you out?” He questioned lightly chuckling.

            “No.” I said slowly rising. “Kidney infection did though.” I added.

            “What?” He asked with wide eyes. “This is your fourth one this pregnancy.” He added.

            “That’s two less than what I had with Georgia.” I said reaching for the towel causing my face to contort in pain.

            Sebastian quickly retrieved it and handed it to me so that I wouldn’t have to reach as far. “More comfortable in bed?” He asked looking up.

            “Yes.” I nodded slipping into a comfortable gown. “I just have to get the heating pad out of the closet.” I added slowly moving.

            “No, let me get it.” Sebastian said stopping me. “I’ve already set out dinner. Go ahead and eat, I’ll pug up it up and grab Georgia.” He added.

            “Seb,” I started with a sigh. “You’ve been out all day.” I added.

            “And you’re sick.” He said. “Now go, stubborn ass.” He added narrowing his eyes.

            I just looked up at him with a sigh and retreated to the dining room table where our dinner was laid out. The moment I took a seat, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my back. A groan escaped my lips and I was determined to eat this dinner as fast as I could. A few moments later, Sebastian returned with our daughter and placed her in her chair. We ate in silence and when I was finished, I slowly stood.

            “To bed with you.” Sebastian said standing. “I’ve already gotten everything ready, all you have to do it cut it on. I’ll clean up and give Georgia her bath.” He added kissing my forehead and giving me a light push out of the room.

            “Mommy!” Georgia cried.

            “Princess, mommy’s sick. She’s going to lay down. Once your bath’s finished, we can go snuggle with her.” Sebastian said looking down at his daughter.

            Georgia got quiet and shortly after getting settled in the bed, I saw Sebastian and Georgia going past the bedroom. My husband shot a soft smile my way before he disappeared out of sight. About twenty minutes later, Georgia slowly came into the room carrying her favorite stuffed frog. It was bigger than she was. She slowly climbed up into bed and I opened my arms.

            “C’mere, baby girl.” I said holding my arms out for her.

            “Stay up there with mommy while I take a shower ok.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “I’ll be out in a few.” He added looking at me.

            “I’ll be here.” I smiled.

            After a shower and two hours later, Sebastian returned from placing a sleeping Georgia into her bed. He cracked the door and made his way over to where I lay drifting off to sleep. He softly pecked my head and before I drifted completely off I softly spoke.

            “Thank you.” I softly and sleepily said.

            “Of course.” Sebastian softly said. “I love you, babe.” He added.

            “Love you too, Seabass.” I mumbled, letting sleep take my tired and sore body.            


End file.
